


A touch of lavander

by orphan_account



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jacob comes home from work to find An exhausted and downtrodden Cady trying to relax in the bath.  Of course he takes it upon himself to be of assistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot here! Just a sweet little moment between Cady and Jacob:) this is an established relationship fic! I'm still hoping to see the Cady/Jacob Ship become bigger than ever!

Cady Longmire trudged up the stairs and pushed the door to the house open. She dumped her handbag on the table nestled in the walkway; before nudging the door shut with her boot-clad toe. She released a ragged sigh, leaning against the wall in exhaustion.  
  
The day had taken a turn for the worse. With a particularly trying moment involving a young native woman choosing an abusive relationship over her own children. Cady had been reluctant to oversee such a case. The idea of tearing the two young boys from their home hobbile in of itself. But the alternative of allowing them to stay in conditions that would surely end in their harm was; unthinkable. In the end, she had advised all those involved that the children needed to be removed and placed into the care of others. Even the foster system was a better choice than a volatile home life.

  
  
Cady padded down the carpeted hallway and into a large spacious bathroom. Flicking on the lights, she plugged the bathtub and turned the handle to hot; letting the steaming water pour into the tub. With the promise of such relatation on the horizon, Cady yanked her sweater off and quickly unbuttoned her jeans; which she kicked off impatiently. As an afterthought, the red head grabbed her favorite bath wash, Lavander/Vanilla, and poured a copious amount into the swiftly rising water. She shucked her undergarments and dipped her toes into the water. The heat was on the verge of 'too much'. But after the cold of the season and her trying day; nothing seemed more relaxing. 

  
  
Cady stepped into the steaming water and lowered herself in with a sigh. The Heated cloud of lavander and vanilla infused steam roiled though out the large bathroom. The dark tiled floor Seemed to embrace the jeweled droplets of water that settled on them. With a groan, the red head allowed her muscles to relax completely. Her body achieving a boneless, weightless affect. The minutes ticked by unheeded, the least of her worries being how long she spent in the tub. In the haze of fog and sweet vanilla, Cady heard the front door open; at the very edge of consciousness.  
  
A gentle rap on the door, and the hinges creaked open. Cady turned her head minutely to greet her visitor.  
  
"Hello...". The man's voice like dark chocolate and honey.  
Jacob Stood leaning easily against the doorframe. His compact body still managing to fill the doorway with a confident presence. He smiled warmly as Cady, his eyes traced where her knees peaked from the soapy water.  
  
"Hmm...hi sweetie." Cady responded softly; before letting her head lull back against the rim of the porcelain tub. Her red hair was piled half-hazzardly on her head. Although the few whisps that escaped clung to her heated and wet skin.  
  
Jacob pushed himself off from the doorjam and padded into the bathroom. The man had kicked his shoes and socks off in the walkway, and sauntered on bare feet. "It looks like today didn't get any better, did it?" Jacob asked gently, as he folded a towel and dropped it to the floor next to Cady. His hands busy with rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows.  
  
Cady nodded while biting her lip, her eyes wet with unshod tears. She had spoken to Jacob breifly about the case, her need for a kind and supportive voice had spurred her on. She had confided in him her fears, her feelings of helplessness. Finally coming to end at a broken whisper, her guilt, no matter how unfounded it was. Jacob dropped to his knees next to the bath and lovingly traced his finger over Cady's cheekbone.  
  
"Your obligation is to those children, to protect them. And you have, Cady. Sometimes we are forced to make hard decisions for the greater good." Cady nodded mutely, not trusting her voice. Jacob leaned up on his knees and kissed her forehead softly, his lips lingered on her damp skin whispering encouragement.  
  
Dipping a fluffy cotton cloth into the still steaming tub. Jacob ran the cloth from Cady's shoulder, down her arm and to her wrist. He knelt on the towel, repeating the action Slowly and deliberately. The gentle stroking ministrations soon traveled from her arms along to her tense shoulders. The very weight of the day bearing heavily down on her.  
  
Jacob placed the wet cloth on the rim of the tub, and replaced it with his fingers. The pads of his thumbs tracing from her neck to her collarbone. Cady released a pent up groan as firm, strong fingers found the knots of tension clustered at the base of her neck. Her habit of hunching over her work desk clearly had done no good for the comfort of her body. Jacob worked in silence; his hands heated by the hot water and steam methodically rubbing to undo hours of harsh toil.   
The minutes passed unchecked; and unheeded. If Cady whimpered and winced; Jacob softened his touch yet lingered. Doubling his efforts to loosen the coiled muscle. Occasionally a sigh unhindered by pain escaped the red head. The sound urging a soft smile and the continued press of fingers into firm flesh.   
Cady let her eyelids crack open; feeling Jacob's firm hand grip her calf. With her head tipped back and eyes heavily lidded. The effect was undeniably cat-like. The washcloth had been reclaimed, and was now blazing a heated path down her legs. As before, Jacob took his time. Once again discarding the cotton cloth in favor of gripping fingers. The man's thumbs worked from her feet, up her smooth legs and to her knees. Before traversing their way back down to their point of origin. Cady bit her lip with a sharp exhale as Jacob, seemingly unable to resist, laid a lingering kiss against her ankle. The treatment was repeated across the fine, delicate bones of the neighboring foot. His darker skin in complete contrast with Cady's own milky white flesh. The man's broad hand easily met thumb to fingers around her tapered ankle.   
With the water finally having lost its heat, Jacob rose from his knees to pluck a towel from the hanging rack. Making his way back and holding the plush cotton invitingly. Cady slipped her legs back in the now cooling water and slowly stood from the oil infused bath. The scent of heady vanilla and sultry lavander still clung like kisses to her skin. The combination of them, along with the residual heat bringing a rosy flush to her body.  
  
  
"Let's get you in bed, before you get chilled." Jacob murmured into Cady's damp and untamed hair; encouraging her to step from the tub and into his waiting embrace. Cady pillowed her head against Jacob's shoulder while he worked. Her arms cradled to her chest and pressed snuggle against the comforting figure in front of her. The oversized towel made its rounds. Jacob worked diligently to pat her warm flesh dry of the cooling water droplets.   
Cady allowed herself to be led from the palatial bathroom and into the master bedroom. The minute change in temperature was enough to cause goose flesh to spring across her body. Cady mused silently, the thought crossing her mind, that THIS was what it felt like to fall asleep on one's feet. Never had she experienced such a feeling of weightless euphoria.   
Cady was gently ushered onto the large bed, and quickly encased in the plush duvet. The blankets swiftly capturing her escaping heat; clinging to it covetously. The dim light was switched off in favor of inky darkness. The large room was cast in soft purple shadows. Cady sighed contentedly when Jacob's firm arm slipped around her waist in a practiced fashion. Half way asleep, the red head was slotted firmly and safely against the man spooned behind her. Her last conscious feeling before succumbing to sleep; warm lips lovingly pressed against the nape of her neck.


End file.
